User blog:PansexualGirl1999/The Duel Simulator (NOW RELEASED)
So some of you may know the site Brantsteele.org. They're a site that makes simulator games based off various tv shows and movies such as Big Brother, Surivovr, and The Hunger Games. Well the latest simulator they have released is a season of the challenge and they choose to do a simulator on the Duel and it was released yesterday. How a simulator works is it functions just like how the season The Duel would function with the same cast, challenges, duels but through logic, Alliances, and relationships the order in which people are eliminated are different then that of the show. The simulator contains very detailed challenge results (So far The Duel simulator has the best detailed challenge results of all the simulators), However only the main challenges have the detailed challenge results and the duel games do not have detailed results just yet. It shows the entire duel selection as well as showing you events that happen in the game between players such as fights, alliances, and relationships between the contestnats. You also have the alliance to create your own alliances in the game (The simualtor can also make alliances in your simulators as you go along the season), You can edit the relationships between the cast members to make them either love each other or hate each other, and you can edit how the players will do in the challenges and how strategic the players will be in the game. You can also choose to add Logic and reasioning into the simulator (THE SIMULATOR IS 50X MORE FUN WITH LOGIC AND REASONING IN IT THOUGH) So you can understand why certain decisions are being made and explain why events are happening in the game. The simulator uses the default cast from the challenge. However using the edit cast button on the top you can choose characters from other shows to be on the simulator such as (Contestants from other Challenge season, Big Brother players, Survivor players, Are You the one contestants, The Walking dead cast, etc) Note the simulator is currently only in demo mode right now so not all the features are out yet but according to Brantsteele within a month the full version of the game should be up. However the dmeo mode contains almost all the features that the full version will have just not as advanced with thel ogic and challenge result details. Here is the link to The Duel simulator. You may play it as many times as you like and asjust the simulator to be the way you want. http://brantsteele.com/challenge/13/episode.php?e=1 Also here is the blog for the website the simulator was made from so you can have updates about the duel simulator new features as well as features for their other simulators http://brantsteele.org/blog/ Also if you would like to see Brantsteele release simulators for all the other Challenge season please vote for that to happen in BOTH of these polls http://brantsteele.com/survey.php?type=1 http://brantsteele.com/survey.php?type=2 NOTE: I have nothing to do with the making and production of Brantsteele simulators i'm justm aking this blog to let you all know that The Duel simulator game has been released for you guys to play and enjoy. Category:Blog posts